


【郭得友/严颂声+张显宗】好借好还03

by shark_pond



Series: 咸吃小范淡操心 [19]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 有双性张显宗。
Series: 咸吃小范淡操心 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598779
Kudos: 16





	【郭得友/严颂声+张显宗】好借好还03

严颂声来时听付来勇讲过天津卫先前的怪事，他到底不太信，小时候那回事也只当撞得巧，这会儿反倒有点惊疑不定。  
鞭子是不敢用了，饶是如此，小河神胸前也落了好几道血痕。  
又问讯几次，实在不肯说，丁卯带人来了，论断无罪，只好放人。  
不过严师座的威名立下，往后可以横着走。

想到这儿，郭得友把严颂声抱紧一点儿。先前肖正国也跟他似的，失血过多，又因肖正国被救后没好生调养，底子亏空许久，天略一冷就要遍体生寒，往那屋里加多了火炉，又怕过分干燥，加被子还怕压着他心口睡得不好，只得将人抱来自己屋里搂着睡。小河神遭他师父天天说“体质弱”，其实根本不是，一晚上把个肖正国暖得跟块好玉似的，脸颊白里透粉，嘴唇艳红。  
肖正国那次，郭得友没有办法，这人来这儿已经虚着，但是严颂声可不行，得好好调养。  
不过严颂声终归跟肖正国不太一般，他是常年前阵作战的，救治又及时，只要精心休养即可。  
不过……  
郭得友眯眼。  
也真是不乖。  
不说一声也就罢了，战场受伤，还等着好了才过来。  
郭得友那几日天天蹭丁卯的报纸看，见说芜湖大捷严师座身负重伤，他魂儿都要掉河里去。  
下午丁卯来，查过严颂声的伤口不要紧，都已经愈合，药也是好药，又送点滋补佳品，便麻溜走了。  
龙王庙里真有大佛，先前肖先生与唐先生脾性好，品位也好，这回严师座回来，那可真是轻易朝拜不得。  
丁卯拎着药箱，同情了郭得友两分钟，又没心没肺地笑着回家去了。  
严颂声午睡起来迷迷糊糊，衣裳还半开着；方才丁卯给他听心跳了。  
郭得友将个冰凉小玩意儿塞他手里：“戴上。”  
严颂声摸一摸，摸出是个耳坠子，想也没想，左手攀着耳垂，右手拈耳钩，挂到自己耳朵上。这耳坠子是祖母绿的，丁卯的法国朋友送来，结果路上掉了一只，又舍不得送去改别样首饰，索性当成礼物给郭得友。  
自然是拿给郭得友“娘子”的礼物。  
郭得友给严颂声扎的耳洞破了缠着严颂声的邪祟，便要郭得友经手的东西才能刺进去。先前严长官百般不愿意，后来也就愿意了，今天挂个耳坠子也懒洋洋的。  
郭得友笑了一声，摸摸他的脸：“好乖乖，咱们算算账？”  
严颂声一下子醒了。  
“什么账？”他问道。  
郭得友将事情一条一条说，严颂声自知理亏，且也没法用家国大事搪塞，到底是他数月不通书信，让人担心。  
“你想怎么算？”  
“严长官向来赏罚分明，自己办错了事情，也知道主动领罚。”郭得友摸摸下巴，辫子落在肩上，“不知道严长官军中怎么处理啊？”  
“视情节轻重，罚跑步，关禁闭，开除，或是枪毙。”  
郭得友咋舌。  
可不敢让他跑步。关禁闭也舍不得。开除怎么开除？好容易闹个又傲又招人疼的老婆，开除了还得了。枪毙就更不行了。  
郭得友装作有点遗憾的样子：“既然这样，得我来说。”  
“你说。”  
“屁股挨几鞭子，你知道疼，就听话了。”郭得友说完，心里又是一阵火。  
打疼了严颂声，他也心疼，打不疼严颂声，严颂声不知道自己当时多着急。  
当下不等严颂声反应过来，去外头取了严颂声的马鞭。  
还就是当初抽郭得友那根。  
张显宗原本在廊下吃苹果，屋里动静听个齐全，当下笑了起来。“我那儿还有条呢，短。”  
郭得友没想多，只想短鞭子打人想必留痕轻，就让张显宗拿来。  
张显宗那根马鞭果然短，一臂长。  
郭得友进屋，没关门，张显宗便靠在门上看。  
严颂声吃苦头，他向来喜欢看。也说不上来怎么回事，反正他就不喜欢严颂声。清高，傲，硬气，还不是被郭得友肏成婊子做派。  
郭得友进屋一看，可不得了。  
大概严颂声是真的知道错了，不仅没说别的，还自己将衣服脱了。赤条条一个人站在桌前，肩膀大臂与腿上缠着纱布，军靴没褪，看着更是……  
小河神裤裆有点紧。  
郭得友吞咽一下。  
严颂声平常穿军靴，正好贴着小腿，这会儿没有衣服填补，就露出一线空，越发衬出腿上没有赘肉，且十分笔直。更妙之处在于严颂声大腿上是有点脂的，肉润软乎。这会儿两条常常被小河神捏着或是抗在肩头的腿分开来，间隔一肩距离，连带圆润挺巧的屁股也微微分开，露出中间艳穴。  
严颂声那处本来是浅粉颜色，遭他肏多了，这才养成勾人的红。  
严长官背对他，两手撑着桌子，耳垂上的祖母绿坠子晃晃荡荡。  
张显宗慢条斯理拍拍手：“哟，严师座，人都还没来呢，自己先浪得没边了。”  
严颂声猛地转头，盯着张显宗。  
郭得友忙隔开两人：“乖乖，冤家，你们也消停些。他刚来，又受了伤，你嘴上积德吧。”  
张显宗显然不是嘴上能积德的，况且他这会儿都不是活人，积德无用。但是郭得友发话了，到底得听，遂进屋找个板凳，就门边坐下，一面晒太阳一面看严颂声怎么挨鞭子。张显宗现在是阴魂附尸身，全靠郭得友的精液和先前唐山海放的血养成活人样子，到底还是阴气团聚的东西，轻易不能晒太阳，他却总喜欢闹小脾气，非得晒上一晒。  
小河神转回去安抚严颂声；打是要打的，疼也是要疼的。严颂声的鞭子握柄细，郭得友好声好气让他咬住，免得等会儿吃痛咬着嘴唇或是舌头。拿着张显宗的马鞭空挥一下，鞭尾抽出一声脆响，严颂声身体紧绷起来，转而放松。  
郭得友又拿自己胳膊试了几次，确定用什么力道能打疼却不至于受伤，这才往严长官又白又翘的臀肉上招呼。  
“唔——！”  
严颂声虽有准备，皮鞭抽在软肉上时仍旧瑟缩一下。郭得友暂缓片刻，看那一道斜出鞭痕先是发红一道，而后迅速鼓起发紫，边缘惨白一线。  
郭得友心疼了，上手摸一下：“乖乖，疼不疼？”  
严颂声刚被抽完，此时臀肉火辣辣的，摸上去倒也不觉得疼，只说：“你继续就是。”  
小河神本想教训他五十鞭，这会儿全然不敢，心里缩到三十鞭，又打个对折，且想着十鞭招呼在屁股上，另外五下意思意思，打在胸肉上也就罢了。他没想到是张显宗阴人；严颂声的鞭子虽然长，但落在身上，力道只着小半，蓄力最大的鞭尾抽在空中，听着吓人罢了。张显宗那根短马鞭，尾端扩开一片，鞭身打到屁股上后，鞭尾还要再爆开一点力量，而且严颂声的鞭子软和，张显宗那根鞣得时间不长，又糙又硬。  
严颂声却是知道的。  
但他没说破，也是觉得自己把郭得友挂在半空担心，该罚。  
况且挨鞭子罢了……  
严颂声脸上一红，耳朵也泛起一层粉。  
又不是上回那样，当着唐山海和肖正国的面被肏到失禁。  
郭得友看他细皮嫩肉遭鞭子打出一道痕，又是心痒又是心疼，横竖赶紧抽完，把这亲亲夫人抱回床上。当下狠心，一鞭落在另外半边屁股上。  
“嗯啊！”  
严颂声是想压着叫声，第三鞭之后实在压不住，便低低叫唤。雪白臀肉上横七竖八，十条落满，像是遭了凌虐似的。郭得友慌不迭将鞭子放下，临了心猿意马一阵：张显宗这鞭子手柄粗细大小竟也跟个老二似的，下回若能让严颂声自己拿着玩，定然很是漂亮。  
因想到这处，把人抱上床侧躺时，小河神手指在臀缝里勾了一把，还真勾出两手指晶亮肠液。  
严颂声羞得不行，朝里头睡去了。  
郭得友邪火顿起，不好折腾严颂声，只好折腾张显宗。将人扯起来，半搂半抱带去肖正国和唐山海原先住的那屋，三下两下将张显宗军装除了，露出苍白的身体。张显宗全赖他精气阳气修补残躯，这会儿却有些异常，会阴处两片肥厚肉唇，颜色粉白，小阴唇泛红，从里头探出丁点儿。  
郭得友跟狗似的爬上床，鼻尖蹭开两片红肉，伸出舌头从下往上一舔，勾着藏在花唇里头的阴蒂，张显宗立马浑身发抖。  
“乖乖，喂你吃东西。”郭得友手指分开张显宗雌穴，新生的器官光滑无毛，外头颜色清纯，里面糜红一片，被郭得友指尖浅浅戳刺，便溢出一大股清液。小河神凑上去吮了一口，张显宗平日吃精喝血，偶尔进食也是水果，体液气味清淡芬芳，略带一点骚甜。  
张显宗哪里肯让他这般磋磨，但是欲望起来，难以克制，也就由着郭得友胡来。  
况且早先不是没跟他真闹过事，闹的过火了，抓了个十七八的孩子预备放血来喝，被面色阴沉的小河神抓回来折腾许久。肏得他翻眼吐舌，连好哥哥亲相公都要叫出声来，偏只被插，吃不到精液，高潮了半个多小时，话都讲不出了，才好容易尝到几滴阳气，从此学乖。  
郭得友将两根指头探进去一半，只觉内中软肉挤压吮吸，又不一会儿，从里头喷出热液打在手上。  
“我的乖乖，”郭得友抬头，“你这么容易吹出来，等会儿我射进去怎么办？可不好浪费。”


End file.
